Truth or Dare
by CiaraFael
Summary: Byakuya has always been distant, making people believe he is cold and aloof. But a single night of Truth or Dare could change that forever. Please R&R. First long fanfic, so go easy on me please. Thanks. - Definitely not for the innocent
1. Chapter 1 Intro

_Intro_

When I met Ichigo in second grade he seemed like a normal kid, well as normal as one could be when that one saw ghosts, but other than that he was normal. I stuck close to him, figuring out at a very young age that girls were not going to be my friends, not when you preferred to play fight, throw Barbies out of the 3rd story window of your house, and talk to random things that they did not see. Then when we hit high school things got weird, and I was introduced the world of Soul Reapers, I was different that the other friends that gained powers, I never got anything unusual, I stayed my usual, able to talk to ghosts, self. I wasn't a Quincy, I couldn't protect myself, other than martial arts, and it bugged the heck out of me. When Rukia got taken back to the soul society, I didn't go, I was not going to risk anyone, Orihime had more talent than me, and I think it had started to fester.

They came back, I still had no ability, and this time Orihime, one of my best friends, was kidnapped, and I felt like I couldn't do a single thing. The Soul Society had told us to remain in the World of the Living, that she was a traitor, but I knew she wasn't. It began to eat at me, until finally, I guess with all of the anger, my powers were kind of forced to the surface, and explosions happened, literally. I felt myself become rage, and fire crept over my skin burning anything on contact, and well that happened to be Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother (in-law/adopted brother). I had smiled shyly and apologized profusely, but in the end, I don't think I did much to make me endear to him.

However, at seventeen, I guess I was probably no more than child, and in reality I guess I still am, but that didn't stop me from starting to like him, against my better judgment. Not that I told anyone this, could you imagine the looks on Ichigo, Orihime, Renj, or Rukia's face if I told them that I was in love with Mr. Emotionless? The outcome would have been horrid; I am still praying to this day that they do not find out, because I fear it would end up with a negative outcome.

_Author's Note_

_Please rate and review. I am going to finish this story before I take on any more tasks because I am usually so scatterbrained it is hard for me to stay on a single story. (Hence why my friends have nicknamed me Orihime)...Anyway, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to be willing to finish it, because, well, otherwise I won't think anyone is reading it.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- Dangers of Friendship

"Truth or Dare?" A friend of mine asked me as we sat around in the middle of the night by a lake on a warm, full moon night. Rukia's face seemed to be mischievous and I couldn't really bring myself to answer her out of fear.

"Neither?" I smiled innocently, and laughs broke out around our little circle. Orihime leaned onto Ichigo, and Renji had his arm wrapped around Rukia. Each of them on one side of the circle while we single people sat on the other side of the circle, and on my right sat Byakuya….

"Ayame! Just choose already!" Renji glared at me. "You're holding up everyone else!"

"OK…..Sorry" I sighed lightly. "Truth." I figured that was the safer choice, seeing as Rukia had this tendency to be evil when it came to me and dares. 'oh…I hope she doesn't have me say anything that will reveal-'

Rukia's smile became even bigger at that moment, and I instantly regretted saying truth…she could have me reveal anything that she wanted me to say….

"Ok Aya-Chan. You've never exactly said, you always imply that you are innocent, but exactly how innocent are you?"

I felt my shock at being asked….'it wasn't that bad….could have been a worse'. "To answer that I guess I'd say…." Now I felt myself blush" I've never been kissed or had a boyfriend." I felt the eyes of 5 people staring at me. "It's not like I'm that old…. I am only 21" I muttered to anyone that could hear.

Laughing from most of the people occurred soon after, and I felt myself turn an even deeper red. I stared down at my hands sitting in my lap and forced myself not to growl at them. I knew they were not making fun of my innocence just the fact that I got all defensive over it, but it still was embarrassing.

"Sorry for laughing Aya…." Ichigo looked at me with a scowl, as if I was ruining his fun, while Orihime smiled gently at me.

"It's okay…." Looking down at my hands, I felt myself begin to relax.

"So Orihime...it's your turn to ask someone…" Rukia pushed at Hime-chan, and I watched as Orihime began to think.

"Aya, I'm sorry, but I have to ask." She looked at me apologetically. I simply shrugged, letting her continue. "Truth or Dare?"

"Well after the last question I think I'll do dare." I rolled my eyes, hiding the curiosity of why everyone seemed to be focused on exposing me.

"Damn it. I wanted to have you answer a question." Orihime sighed. "Well then, I dare you to…." I sat waiting in silence and morbid curiosity of what she'd say…but also fear. I licked my lips and looked to my right, out of the corner of my eye, and saw Byakuya sitting there in all his hotness, completely stoic and calm. The antithesis of what I was feeling.

Orihime's Point of view-

'Aya-chan seems really antsy…" She thought to herself. 'I wonder what she is thinking about.' At that she looked up and watched as Ayame looked and studied Byakuya out of the corner of her eyes. '…so she likes Byakuya….It's SOOOOO cute!' Orihime smiled to herself as she began to come up with the perfect plan to get Aya and Bya together.

"Ayame, I dare you to take off your clothing and go skinny dipping in the lake." Her eyes grew mischievous as Ayame's became huge.

My POV-

"You want me to do what!" I squeaked.

"Don't worry I'll blindfold the guys." Rukia said almost too sweetly, and I wanted to smack both of them over the head. What were they doing? Why did this become a pick on Ayame night?

I sighed and watched as they blindfolded Ichigo and Renji, then waited for them to blindfold Byakuya, who still hadn't said a word to anyone. I figured he was feeling a little peeved for being dragged into this by his little sister, just as I was….

"Um….Rukia…..Aren't you going to blindfold Byakuya?" My voice shaking.

Byakuya spoke for the first time. " I won't look, I do not need a piece of cloth to refrain from spying." His voice seemed calm as usual, but I didn't care if he thought he could "refrain" I wanted him blindfolded…..no matter how much I liked him. I glared and then decided it might be better not to draw his attention to me. Not that I could win against his pig headedness, I bet even Death wouldn't want to argue with him.

"Fine, just no looking!" I said tensely.

Byakuya's POV-

He watched quietly as Ayame became flustered over him seeing her unclothed. 'She is an innocent….' He thought to himself, looking down. He heard the brush of clothing and couldn't help looking out of the corner of his eye. 'Maybe I should have been blindfolded.'

Byakuya forced himself to remain composed as he watched her shirt be pulled over her tight stomach and pert breasts held only by a thin white lace bra. Her hip length mahogany colored hair creating an image of an angel. Byakuya stopped breathing as she undid her bra and let it fall onto her shirt, and went to undo her pants. They also were gone within seconds leaving her exposed except for that small triangle of fabric that he would barely call an undergarment. That white piece of cloth fell to the ground and he ground his teeth as her long shapely legs stepped out of them and began walking towards the water that was barely 20 feet away.

The sway of her hips was more than he could handle, his body still and stiff, in more ways than one.

"So brother….enjoying the view?" Rukia's voice pulled Byakuya out of his self-imposed trance.

He looked up to see Orihime and Rukia standing in front of him, while their respective males sat with their arms crossed, and staring at him. Apparently they had ditched the blindfolds as soon as it was safe.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya couldn't help hear the husky tone to his voice, and he felt, for the first time in years, a blush rise upon his cheeks.

"Don't play coy. We saw you watching Aya, and Captain your current state isn't going to be hidden that easily." Renji quietly said.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Byakuya denied.

"Brother, it's obvious. "

"It really is Byakuya." Orihime said quietly, and smiled.

Byakuya glared at the couples and attempted to come up with an excuse for what he was doing, but couldn't. "…Even if I did perchance have any affection for her, that does not mean it is reciprocated, or that it would be any of your business."

Orihime just kept her mouth shut, not spilling the beans and smiled, "Well, you could always try to figure it out." She shrugged. "I know! I'll set her up with you and two other single guys and let her choose." Rukia and Orihime exchanged small smiles.

"Vexing females." He muttered to himself, and then looked up to see Aya wading into the water, the water lapping around her thighs. She dove and came up, water running down her back and breasts, for the entire world to see.

My POV-

I dove into the water, and came up. 'There, now they cannot say I didn't get all the way in.' I grumbled, and turned around, wading out of the cool lake water only to notice Byakuya, he was definitely watching something, only not me.. I brought my hands up to cover my chest only to remember that I had to cover in between my legs as well and carefully covered my exposed body with my hands.

I glared at Orihime, and reached for my clothing only to realize that nothing was there. "Where is my clothing?" I whispered, feeling like I was in a nightmare. Luckily the other two boys were facing the other way.

Those grey eyes met my deep green ones. "Your clothing is over there" She pointed and I quickly got dressed, and reseated myself.

"Is it my turn yet?" I asked, still miffed over being stupid enough to take a dare around these people, I wasn't stupid….

"Nope, it's Renji's turn." Orihime said sweetly.

Renji's eyes fixed on Byakuya, "Captain. Truth or Dare?" Renji's smile made me feel bad for Byakuya as I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

"Truth." A simple answer, and one that was spoken without the slightest emotion.

The smile on Renji's face grew bigger. "How long has it been since you've been laid?"

My gasp and little squeak was the only thing audible as the awkward silence followed.

" I do not think that that is of any use to you Lieutenant." Byakuya's eyes betrayed his shock, though his voice didn't so much as waiver

"You picked truth Captain." Renji's grin grew broader.

Byakuya sighed. "At least 50 some years"


	3. Chapter 3

Dates Chapter 2

"I don't see why you are having me go on this date." I groaned lightly as Orihime and Rukia had Rangiku do my make-up and hair.

"Because you need to get out of this house Aya. Besides this guy is really sweet, and likes you." Rukia stated, clearly voiding the importance of anything I could use as an argument.

I groaned again, but stopped arguing, clearly this was an order not a request.

"There. All done." Rangiku smiled. Letting me look in the mirror for the first time during my entire makeover. I gasped as I saw what they had done to me. My hair was pulled into a messy tie and my eyes seemed to be the first thing I looked at. The shirt fell perfectly around my hips.

I felt beautiful, really beautiful for one of the first times in my life.

"Ummm, Rangiku….What did you do to me?" I gaped as I looked into the mirror. Her only response was her laugh and the click of a door being shut.

"Aya, you better get down here! Your dates here!" Rangiku's voice echoed, and I couldn't help but blush at her blunt manner.

I slipped on the heels that they had set out for me and began to walk down the stairs. Slowly making my way down, careful not to step wrong and fall face first down the steps…I'm sure that would make a great impression….not. I make it to the bottom of the stairs I see a friend of Rangiku's standing in a black button up shirt and blue jeans with the sleeve pulled up to his forearms. He had 3 longs scars running down his face, a tattoo of 69 on his face, and what seemed to be a metal bracket that ran over his nose. His dark black hair was shaggy and falling in his face, while his eyes scanned the room carefully, and methodically before I noticed they fell on me.

"Aya meet Shuhei, Shuhei meet Ayame" Rankigu clapped her hands together and cheerfully said "Ok you two, get the date started," before she then pushed us out of the door.

Rangiku's POV

She stood and watched them walk away before turning and walking towards Rukia.

Where's Byakuya?" She crossed her arms and stared.

"My brother's up in 'his' room, I think he's angry at me for forcing this upon Aya… When I had gone up there to tell him to follow her, glared at me and said that it wouldn't be necessary to follow her if I hadn't made her go out with a random man that she didn't know." Rukia sighed. "Hisagi is trustworthy; I have no clue why my brother would be angry, since he claims not to like her."

Rangiku grinned "Just because he claims not to like her, doesn't mean that it is the truth. I'll go spy on them, I'm used to Hisagi, and his tendencies to be cautious of intruders. So I'll be fine."

Rukia's POV

"Okay…I'll go check on my Brother." Rukia hopped up the stairs and knocked on Byakuya's door.

"Brother?" Rukia knocked hesitantly, but no answer came. "Byakuya?" still no answer, so she peeped into Byakuya's room, and saw that the room was empty. Then she heard the water running in the bathroom that was connected to his room. Curious she walked to that door, only to hear a harsh groan, and then a raspy moan.

"Ayame…" the voice on the other side of the door gasped, causing Rukia to blush. The curiosity still got the best of her, and she kept perfectly still.

Byakuya's POV

"Suck me" Byakuya grated out from the other side of the door. He could 'see' Ayame on her knees in front of his sucking is throbbing cock. Her big green eyes staring up at him, and her full lips stretched. He could imagine how her breasts would feel against his legs as she deep throated him, and how her nipples would stiffen against him. His hand kept pumping his aching cock, and his body stiffened the hot water flowed over his length, and before he could stop, his release surged through his body. His knees felt like giving in, but he held himself up and leaned against the cool tiles, then turned the water to cold.

He hadn't done this or something like this for years, most of the time he ignored his bodies request for sex. Actually, now that he thought about it, he hadn't brought himself since he was a teenager.

'I have to get this out of my system now before I am around her or I will be giving Ayame her first everything in a matter of minutes.'

Rukia POV

She gulped and slowly slinked out of the room, not wanting her brother to catch her in the act of spying on him. 'So I guess that answers the question of if my brother likes Aya or not…..' Her cheeks were flaming pink and part of her rebelled at the idea that her very own brother would be doing something so human.

Meanwhile-My POV

"So Ayame, do you drink?" Hisagi asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I couldn't help but blush, as I shook my head…The tattoos were okay, well I did have a problem with the whole 69 on his cheek thing, but other than that he seemed hot, and like a nice guy. "I'm a light weight….me and alcohol is a very bad idea."

"Ah come on, it can't be that bad." He grinned, almost evilly, and started to pull me to a bar. I sighed and followed obediently, while inside I wanted to scratch bite and hit until I could get away. Me and alcohol agreed to disagree.

Once inside Shuhei proceeded to buy me something….I couldn't really understand what it was, all he said was '-on the rocks'. I wanted to know why they'd put rocks into a drink, but then again, maybe I didn't want to know. I sat down on a bar stool and simply waited for him to get drunk. Maybe he knew what was up. I politely sipped at the drink, and scrunched my nose before I simply threw it back, hoping that maybe that would make it better. It didn't.

"So Shuhei, did they ask you to go on a date with me?" I asked nicely, slightly leaning forward as to show off a little cleavage to distract him. I was starting to feel light headed, and couldn't refuse the second drink Hisagi got me. I started to drink it, and realized this time that it didn't taste so bad.

I moved towards Hisagi, pressing my body against his, and slowly whispered, "You know I don't care whether or not they asked you to come on a date, though I would like to know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Drunken Stupor

Rangiku's POV

"Damn it, I told him not to get her drunk…" She sighed. 'Now she's going to start asking questions, this is not good." She looked over to see Byakuya walking in, his hair damp and falling in his face. She slowly looked him over, he wasn't all that bad looking, but she preferred lighter haired males. He was wearing black jeans that fit perfectly over his ass and thighs, and a black button up shirt tucked with the first couple buttons undone…it seemed Renji and Rukia had been at work.

Byakuya's POV

He watched as Ayame drunkenly spilled herself over Lieutenant Hisagi, her breasts against his chest, and her hands on his thigh. The lieutenant seemed to be more than happy to let her climb all over him, the Captain of squad 6, however, was not. Silently he walked over to Hisagi and Ayame, and pulled her off of the lieutenant and against himself.

Ayame looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, almost cat-like, "Hi-ya Byakyyyyya." She giggled, then hiccupped, and for the first time in a while the captain's lips quirked into something close to a smile, before glaring at Hisagi.

"Explain to me why you thought getting her drunk would improve your chances?" Byakuya's voice was low, meant only for the other male to hear.

"I didn't," Hisagi shrugged, then took another drink of his sake. "Go ahead and take her, it's what she wants anyway."

"She?" Byakuya asked. "Who is this "She"? Ayame?"

Hisagi shrugged, "Figure it out on your own.

My POV

I could feel someone's breath on the back of my neck and I froze. 'Dear GOD, please say that I didn't go home with him.' I slowly looked over to see, not Shuhei but Byakuya, lying there with his arm around my hip. I looked over his features and felt a heat pooling low in my body. Then I felt the headache, and the desire to puke my guts up. I lurched off of the side of the bed, and ran into the bathroom, dry heaving into the toilet.

"Ayame? Can I come in?" Byakuya's voice was muffled from the door being shut, and I nodded my head before realizing that he couldn't see me and said shakily, "Yes."

The door opened and I felt a hand pull my hair back from my face, and into a tie. Then the water running and a cool wet cloth was placed to the back of my neck, causing me to shiver. I looked up to see him sorting through the medicine cabinet to pull out some sort of pain reliever.

"Here," He handed it to me, and I shook my head.

I tried to smile in thanks but, I'm sure it looked more like a grimace because he sighed.

I felt the cool cloth move over my forehead, then another on my neck again. The nausea and dizziness had started to fade and I hesitantly began to sit up, right when he caught me and slowly lifted me into his arms. Surprisingly it didn't make me feel worse, and when I was sat down at the kitchen table I was surprised.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked.

"You need fluids, preferably something that has a lot of electrolytes." He then proceeded to search throughout my kitchen for who knows what. Before he settled for handing me what looked like a Gatorade bottle. "Drink." It wasn't a request.

I sighed and slowly started to sip at it, while watching him out of the corner of my eye. He was wearing low slung jeans, that I normally could not see him wearing, but even still, it was a pleasant sight to behold. I crossed my legs in the chair and for the first time I realized that I had no bottoms on. I looked down to see me dressed in a long button up shirt of mine, and had no bra on….Exactly the way I slept.

'Did he….?' I wondered to myself, and ended up blushing.

"Are you feeling well? You seem to be flushed." He was glancing at me from the side. How did he know what Gatorade was? 'Probably because of Renji and his big mouth. Since apparently he was the "expert" on all things World of the Living related.'

"Where are Renji and Rukia?" I asked avoiding the question. As if I was about to tell him that I thought he had undressed me. Or I was thinking about what he thought of my body, if he did. Not that he felt anything, just because he was being nice to me now, if you called ordering around someone nice, doesn't mean that a guy likes you. Especially as one as high class at him.

"They are out shopping; you seemed to have a pretty long list of things and some money, so I asked them if they would attempt to pick up what they could. You never answered my question Aya." Those blue eyes bore into my green ones.

"I feel just fine, great actually. The nausea and dizziness is gone. I actually feel like a normal human being again." I rolled my eyes at the oxymoron of me and normal in the same sentence.

"Hn." He turned away, and the hn seemed to say 'Bull. Shit.'

"Why do you ask?" I wanted to seem as if there was nothing to hide, so I figured offering to talk about it would make me seem less guilty.

"Because you looked down at yourself then blushed." He looked at me again. "You sure you do not feel ill, or have something on your mind?" His eyes hungry, and not for food, but before I could really be sure that's what I saw his expression became guarded again.

I felt myself turn scarlet, and I stuttered, "Oh, yea, um, I'm, um, fine. I was just trying to figure out if you changed me or not."

"I did." His voice betrayed nothing. As if it was no big deal, him undressing me and going through my dresser drawers.

"Oh." I couldn't really think of anything else to say. The flush had finally started to fade away, and I smiled shyly at him. "Well thank you."

"You are welcome." The barrier was back, and part of me wished to see the sweet side of Byakuya again. The side that I guessed had been hidden since Hisana had passed away. I wondered if I kissed him, if he would push me away, most likely. He treated me as if I was delicate, not like he treated Rukia. Rukia, he probably saw as family, me I was just a random friend of his sisters.

Byakuya's POV

He watched as Ayame sat in the chair, her long legs crossed daintily, as she sipped on her drink.

'She seemed to be slightly embarrassed by the idea of me knowing she was embarrassed. Or perhaps there was something else.' He thought to himself. Byakuya watched her eyes follow his movement out of the corner of his eye. She watched him, with her eyes half hooded, then licked her lips without realizing it. He remembered those looks, the looks when the woman was practically begging to be kissed.

My POV

I watched as Byakuya walked towards me, and I stilled as he took my drink from me and set it down on the table.

"Byakuya? What's wrong?" I asked, and once again I saw his deep blue eyes darken in hunger.

"Nothing is wrong." He stated matter of factly.

I started to back away slowly, until my legs came into contact with the chair, and I froze. I knew what he was going to do, and oh my gosh, I wanted it. However this would be my first kiss did I really want to be hung over when he kissed me?

Then he didn't let me think anymore, because his lips settled over mine, and his arm wrapped around my middle, then tangled his other hand into my hair. I couldn't help the small groan that slipped out, his lips just felt too good.

Byakuya's POV

He couldn't stop, he wanted more. To taste her on his tongue, and to swallow her moans, as he kissed her senseless. Since he was the first person to kiss her, Byakuya was going to give her no reason to wander to other men. He slowly slid his tongue over her lip, wanting to taste her, and tease her. She opened to him, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, flicking her shy muscle begging her to play. His hands tightened in her hair and he pulled it to the side giving him a better angle to explore her mouth. Her breathy moan filled his senses and he pulled back to let her breathe.

Glazed green eyes stared up at him at half mass, her heavy lashes hiding most of her eyes. Byakuya loved the fact that he caused her to become to needy, with a single kiss no less.

Byakuya picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, before wrapping her arms around his naked shoulders, playing with the strands of hair, and the smooth expanse of muscled skin.

Sitting down and setting her in his lap, Byakuya groaned, for her hips rubbed over the thick bulge in his jeans that he'd had since first thing this morning.

"Byakuya? Are you okay? I'm not too heavy am I?" Ayame look at him with worried eyes, and he again smiled at her.

"The only thing that hurts, is the part your rub your panties against every time you shift." He kissed her jaw, "Aya, you are very light, you could not hurt me, other than torturing me with that beautiful body of yours."

She looked at him surprised. "Byakuya, are you sure you're okay? You seem to be acting weird? Are you normally this talkative?" She sat with her knees on either side of his hip, and as she sat down, she made a soft whimper at him pressing against her core.

He nuzzled the side of her neck. "No, I have not actually talked to anyone like this, well except Hisana. You have created a monster." His hot tongue flicked her earlobe, before he gently bit it. "I want you under me, your legs spread and wrapped around my hips. I want to taste your honey, until you scream for me to take you, I want to cover you in whipped cream and lick it off of your nipples, and lips, and stomach. I want your lips wrapped around my cock, sucking me until I feel like I am going to cum into your sweet mouth." He whispered his wishes into her ear, causing her to shiver, and begin panting. Slowly she rocked herself on the rigid length of his erection, trying to ease the fire in between her legs. "But most of all." Byakuya paused, and looked her in the eye, "I want you." His hands began to travel up her body to the first button, and slowly unbuttoned it, to the bottom, leaving her completely exposed except for the boy shorts she was wearing.

"Byakuya." Ayame's eyes were wide, shocked, but lustful.

My POV

I could feel his hard cock pressing against me through his jeans, I was wet, practically soaked, and he was now staring at my body. His hand reached up and cupped my breast, causing a breathy moan to escape my lips. His finger flicked over my nipple, once, twice, and I couldn't help it, I captured his lips with my own. I gave into my lust and desire. He had no idea how much I wanted to try everything he said and more. I wouldn't mind anything he wanted to try as long as it ended with him inside of me. Soon.

Byakuya's hand kept playing with my nipple and kneading it. Rolling my firm peak in between in fingers. While his other hand slide between us and slowly made its way to my core, pressing through my boy-shorts.

"Bya—kuya." I pulled my lips from his, and started kissing my way down his neck, my teeth nipping, and tongue flicking over the small hurts. I slid my fingers down his chest and began to unbutton the front of his jeans, and unzipped them, but his hands caught mine.

"Aya…No." That one word was firm, and cold.

I looked up into his eyes, and part of me was hurt, I knew it was ridiculous to be hurt, but why couldn't I have some fun with his body? He got to touch all of me…I smiled as though nothing was wrong, not understanding, but not wanting to let him see the hurt. I pulled myself off of his lap, and turned away buttoning up my shirt. "I'm going to go…to my room…then I'll be heading out with Hisagi again, I needed to ask him a question." I began to walk up the stairs, "I'm sorry about what happened, it was a mistake, I am still a little hung over, and dazed it seems." I walked away, and made it to my room before I felt the pain. 'He went from warm to cold in a matter of seconds, one minute he was perfectly fine, then the next when I give him an opening to do something…he 'pushes' me away. Maybe not physically, but mentally, yes. If he had said "Ayame, I don't think that is the smartest choice." Or "Not right now." I would have been okay. But to just sayt "NO" and that coldly, it was a slap in the face." I sighed, then went to the shower. "I am not going to cry." Maybe if I said it enough, it would be true.

"One minute he looks like he wants me, and even if he was trying to protect me, I'd think he'd be a little more empathetic than that. I know it's Byakuya, but right before that he was being so sweet." I bit my lower lip. Part of me knew that he hadn't meant to hurt me…and I had probably not made him feel too good about saying it was a mistake, and the only reason that I did it was because I was hung over and dazed. Byakuya probably didn't want to hear about me going with another guy anyway. But that was my first kiss, well my first sexual encounter, and he had allowed us to get that far, he had started it then all of a sudden….NO AYAME STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!

I turned the water cold. I wasn't going to let this ruin me. Maybe Hisagi could be a little more…shall I say welcoming.

Author's Note:

10 Reviews for the next chapter. However if you want it sooner more reviews will make me feel the love and try harder. *Laughs*

(P.S. there is a poll on my profile on the cutest bleach couples for another story...)

Delanni- Thanks for taking the time to read. Now would you please review?

Ayame- Yea Del has dificulties and I'm sure she'd enjoy it, besides I wanna know what happens to my and Bya-chan. *grins*

Byakuya- *Silence*

Delanni- O.o Byakuya? Do you not like it?

Byakuya- Why is she talking about going to Hisagi? *glares*

Me and Aya: 0-0 *nervous laugh*


	5. Chapter 5 Warning

A/N:The Final Chapter. Their is a HUGE LEMON WARNING IN THIS ONE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ! Skip over the lemon. I will place the warning marks.

Chapter 4

Byakuya's POV

He had hurt her, though he could not say exactly why or how. All Byakuya had meant was that he didn't think it was a good idea to take off his jeans... since it would end up with her on her back, and him inside of her. Then she'd taken it wrong, and closed him out. He stood up slowly, groaning as his erection was straining against his jeans, and tried not to think of her in the shower, as he heard it turn on. He failed and followed her upstairs. Maybe it wasn't the smartest choice, but it was better than letting her go see the Lieutenant and have him get an idea that was completely wrong.

Byakuya marched up the steps and into the bathroom only to have Ayame scream.

"Byakuya! OUT! OUT! OUT!" She shrieked and looked out from behind the curtain, covering everything. Her eyes were burning pits, even though they looked if she had been crying, and her cheeks were flushed.

"No. Ayame, I did not mean to hurt you, I simply felt as if it would have been a better idea to wait, otherwise you and I may have done -." He paused as he looked at her, watching as the tears formed and her eyes got bigger, then even bigger. "Do not cry, I was not trying to hurt you." He cringed as a small trickle ran down her cheek.

She darted behind the curtain, and he heard her sniffling before she answered. "I'm not crying, I just have water on me. You're mistaken."

My POV

I tried not to cry, and let him know how much he had hurt me, why was he so persistent? Then I felt the curtain move against my back, and I spun around to see him standing directly in front of me.

"Aya, if you do not cease your faulty attempts at lying you will find me forcing the truth out of you." Those deep blue eyes held my attention and I felt my bottom lip quiver.

"Nothing is wrong." I lifted my chin defiantly.

WARNING STARTS HERE!

* * *

I felt his hand slip lower, around my hip, over my ass, then he cupped in between my legs. "What are you…" I couldn't continue my sentence, because his finger had slid into my hot, wet core. I whimpered and my legs almost gave out, my body quivered, and a low purr slipped through my lips when it had left me. "Byakuya." I watched as he undid his jeans slipping them over his lean hips and erection. No underwear. Why did that turn me on as much as it did? He shed them and slowly stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

"You are not going to escape this time. I am not going to stop this time." His lips slid over mine, coaxing them open filling my mouth with the taste of his tongue. My hands slid into his hair, and I was thankful that he wasn't wearing his kensaiken. I tugged at his hair until he left my lips allowing me to breath more a moment, until his mouth settled on my pulse. His lips brushed over it, and I was certain he could feel it flutter under his touch. I let my head fall against the tile wall and moan as he slowly began to suck at the place in which my neck meets my shoulder. I could feel my nipples pebble against his chest and groan again as they brush against him. My leg slides up the outside of his hip and I feel his large warm hand brush along the side of my body until it reached my thigh and he cupped the back of my knee holding it against him and using it to pull me close to his erection that had been pressed against my stomach.

He slowly dropped down onto his knees and I watched the water roll over his muscled body, making it glisten. I licked my lips as he drew my knee over his shoulder and forced me to widen my stance. "Bya…What are you doing?" I gasped, blushing.

He didn't respond, he simply rose and pressed a kiss to the inside of my thigh.

"No you can't do this…What if you don't like the way I-" I moaned, and bucked my hips forward as his tongue flicked over my clitoris. 'Oh my-' His finger slipped into me, and I gasped a breath as he began to gently suck on me. My fingers again tangled in his hair, and I writhed above him. I looked down my eyes hooded and I saw him watching me.

Byakuya's POV

He watched her writhe above him, her lithe body begging to be satisfied. He wasn't going to hold back, not for much longer, she tasted to fucking good. Like honey made from just roses. He gently inserted another finger and watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her lips parted in a lusty cry. Her breasts heaved, and her body tightened.

"Come. Now." He sucked hard on her clit, and curled his fingers against her spot. Her body tightened around his fingers, milking, and her sultry cry made sweat break across his body. He gave one last lick and thrust of his fingers before standing. Byakuya watched the water roll down her chest and leaned forward to lick a drop that ran across her nipple, causing her to shudder. His cock was throbbing painfully, and he was at the edge of his patience, he had to slide into her sheath and soon.

My POV

I panted, and slowly began to regain sanity, though I wasn't exactly sure if I'd be able to walk again. I watched as Byakuya leaned down and shut of the water, before pulling me out of the shower. He began toweling me off, and I hissed at the feeling of the soft towel running over my nipples and flesh.

I don't know how long it took but we finally made it to the bed where he pushed me down, and slowly set himself on top of me. I sighed at the feeling of his flesh on mine, and bucked my hips up, trying to give him the hint.

His lips captured mine, and I felt his hand grasp behind my knee, and spread my legs. His hips settled between my thighs and I whimpered when the head of his erection slid against me. I looked down curiously and saw his muscles bunching and quivering… I caused him to be like this. A smile flirted with my lips. I made this cold man melt and become hot…My eyes roamed up to his and I saw his hooded dark eyes sparkle in mischief. What was he plani-. His hips surged forward and rubbed against me again. 'Oh my..' My eyes rolled back into my head, and his lips found my pulse. Byakuya's breath and lips caused my heart to speed up.

"Byakuya…Please." I barely managed to get out.

"Please what Ayame." The lips were now on my ear. "You have to tell me what you want in order to get it."

"I want.."Gasp, "You. Inside. Now." I rolled my hips up and groaned when he pulled his away. Then, I felt him begin to enter me, slow…oh so slow... the fire in my stomach was going to engulf me soon if he didn't hurry.

"Is this what you want?" His eyes met mine, and I could see the smug arrogance in his gaze, but I could also see tenderness and worry. Like he actually wanted to make sure I was getting what I wanted.

"Yes." I couldn't swallow the moan that escaped when he began to press deeper. 'So thick, and hard and-

"Oww!" I pressed against his shoulders. It hurt.

"Aya, breathe love." Byakuya's voice was strained, like he was hanging by a thread. "It will be over soon enough."

I shut my eyes and grit my teeth as a piercing pain ran through my body. Then it was over, and his fingers were gently making circles on my hip. A gently thrust of his hips, and a mew escaped as his hips tried to entice him to go harder, deeper, faster. He did. Byakuya's thrusts made me whimper and beg for more.

"Look at me." His thrusts became slow and shallow.

"Byakuya." I couldn't open my eyes anymore. My lids felt sooo heavy.

"I'll stop." The threat was a bluff, it had to be.

"Don't please." I begged, I was so close. I wanted to come, I needed to come. I burned.

"Then open your eyes." His teeth nipped my lower lip causing me to gasp and slightly open my eyes. "Good girl." He moved again and his eyes stayed locked with mine until, my orgasm threw me over, and my eyes rolled back in my head from the power of it. I'd moaned his name and bucked against him, milking until his body gave mine exactly what it wanted.

He let himself down next to me after he had slipped out, and pulled me to his chest.

* * *

END OF WARNING

"50 years Bya-chan?" I asked lazily, as I looked up at his face. He smirked, and kissed my ear.

"Yes, just wait until I am back in my original skill realm." His eyes sparked with mischief again, and I mentally groaned.

"I think you'll kill us both." I chuckled.

"It would be a wonderful way to go." Byakuya's tongue flicked over my ear.

Here we go again.

**A/N: That is the conclusion I believe. I have lost inspiration for this story and as a result I am ending the thought on a happy note. The next story is The Painful Truth. It is a Ichihime story, please try it out, it has a lot more potential than this. I am better at writing darker fics that the light happy ones. So this was something new and you will have to excuse the test. ^_^ Please Review. Also none of these were Beta'd and I wrote hasitily...I know I should have looked over them, but it was more of a 'I want to finish this thing...' So please forgive the mistakes.**


End file.
